1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic method for the formation of esters of glyoxylic acids. Such compounds find use as photoinitiator compounds or as intermediates in the synthesis of agricultural/pharmaceutical compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes have been described in the prior art for the formation of esters of glyoxylic acids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,737 to J. E. Siggins relies upon esterification of the corresponding acids having the formula: EQU R--CO--CO--OH
A process for forming esters of aryl glyoxylic acids by reaction of phenyl glyoxyoyl chloride with the appropriate alcohol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,297 to G. W. Gruber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,164 to F. A. Via describes formation of esters of glyoxylic acids by the reaction of methyloxalyl chloride with benzene in the presence of aluminum trichloride or by the oxidation of mandelic acid to phenyl glyoxylic acid and its subsequent esterification with methyl alcohol.